


The Heat, It's Gonna Burn (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you really need to know about the inspiration for this fic comes from <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/lazy_daze/pic/000w2ksd">this picture</a>. OH, beefy!Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat, It's Gonna Burn (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heat, It's Gonna Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190117) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [The Heat, It's Gonna Burn](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/477527.html)  
 **Author:** lazy_daze  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** All you really need to know about the inspiration for this fic comes from [this picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/lazy_daze/pic/000w2ksd). OH, beefy!Jared.

**Format:** mp3

9.59 MB, 10 min 28 sec

Download or listen [here](http://www.box.net/shared/b50sa6u3p1)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ntz4m52jyzn)


End file.
